geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors: Hoodoo Voodoo - Part l
"Wow, Spottedpaw, nice job!" Swiftwish exclaimed. As Swiftwish and her apprentice walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Silverstar noticed the food they had brought for the clan. "Swiftwish, that is a huge amount of fresh-kill for leaf-bare. How did you do it?" Silverstar asked. "I didn't. I only caught a few squirrels. Spottedpaw did it all!" Swiftwish proclaimed with joy. Silverstar nudged Swiftwish to the side to talk in privacy. "Do you think she is ready for her test?" Silverstar requested. "Yes, of course. I believe she is way overdue," Swiftwish responded while digging into a piece of one of the squirrels. Silverstar nodded. He called to his daughter and told her of her upcoming test. "Bluepaw will be tested too," he finished. "Yes! I have been dreaming for this day for moons!" Spottedpaw yelled while hopping up and down wildly. Silverstar was delighted too. Two of his three kits were going to be warriors soon. Just like their mother, they would fight along side him. "Meet me at sunhigh outside of the clan entrance. I will test you there, so be prepared," Silverstar told her with a smile on his face. Spottedpaw darted to the medicine cat's den to tell her litermate the news. The two sisters started telling all their clan mates about how they were going to be warriors. All the apprentices were jealous, of course. They started acting like little kits. "Lucky. I can't believe my two sisters are going to be warriors before I do! I know my mouse-brained father will never make me a warrior," Tigerpaw grumbled. "Don't talk about your father that way Tigerpaw! He's also the Moonclan's leader!" Scartalon yelled. "Yeah, Tigerpaw, listen to your mentor," Spottedpaw mocked. "It's not our fault he likes us better," Bluepaw giggled. Tigerpaw was infuriated at her sisters. She contorted her face and started to hiss. "Stop it guys. Some cats may have better experience with mentors than others which leads to their apprentices becoming a warrior faster. Like me, I'm your guy's litermate and I became a warrior a while ago." Stripedfang scolded. "Hmmph. Well, Tigerpaw, I know you'll be a warrior soon. Sometimes you can be better than me," Spottedpaw comforted. "I still want someone to apologize," Tigerpaw pouted. Everyone stared at Bluepaw, expecting an apology. "What?" she asked. "Say you're sorry," Scartalon told her mildly. "No! Spottedpaw didn't say sorry," Bluepaw scrunched up her face. Spottedpaw sighed. "I'm sorry Tigerpaw." "Apology accepted," Tigerpaw replied smiling at Spottedpaw. "Now it's your turn Bluepaw," Spottedpaw smirked "Fine! I'm sorry. Good enough?" Bluepaw snorted at the end. "No, not quite," Tigerpaw muttered. Bluepaw stuck out her tongue as far as it would go. "Guys, you need to go to sleep!" Hawkstalker ordered, "You have a big day tomorrow." The apprentices didn't want to get in trouble. They slowly made their way back while Bluepaw and Tigerpaw argued the entire way. Two moons later, somewhere near the Twoleg place, an American Shorthair is walking down the road with disgust. "Oh, swell! Some crazy Twoleg makes trouble and for that, makes me late for some rat hunting! Perfect ending for an awful day. Workfolk turns me down for a bite, my kit needs food badly, and those mutts kept me up all night with their constant barking ... at what point exactly did I become life's punching bag?" While he longed to be away from it all, the cat suddenly ran out of the way just in time before wild cats came speeding down from the forest to the Twoleg place. 'What's their hurry?' he thought to himself. Then the next thing he knew, some Twoleg in a monsters came speeding by him, nearly running him over if it wasn't for the cat jumping out of the way. "Sheesh! Go on, push me aside, big shot! No reason anyone should move over and make way for Shadowclaw!" As he continued walking, some cat ran out of the forest and into the Twoleg place, shoving the American Shorthair to the ground. "HEY!" Shadowclaw yelped as the cat shoved him the ground. "Oh, that's it! No warning, no nothing! Just treat me like I don't exist. Sorry comrade, not this time!" With that said, he ran after the cat that shoved him, and found him near the Twoleg place sneaking around. Shadowclaw then went over and started arguing with the strange feline. "Hey buddy! Yeah, I'm talking to you clown! You think you own the whole Twoleg place? Well, for two cents I'd--" The cat looked at him with... well... a most, unpleasant look of perversion. Almost, a little too wicked for all the clans' taste. It was the look somebody would give when they have really, really dark stuff in their minds. And made it look like a happy memory. Shadowclaw then saw that the cat is a scrawny, furless tom with no fur whatsoever, with egg-like, bulging eyes. But his right eye was white with a blue film over it, possibly blind, while the left eye is neon and perfect. He has long, twisted claws, a rat-like tail, and a sagging, lumpy greyish blue body. Shadowclaw gasped in shock, and bit his tongue after what he just said. 'That's Samedi... I'm cussing out Samedi...!' Shadowclaw thought. He then hid his fear with a casual wave with a nervous smile. After this, he backed away and darted into the woods where no one can see him. After a few hours of running, he slowed down and made his way to a large oak tree, where he gasped a few heavy breaths. After hours of resting, he then saw two pennies fly to the ground near his paws. And heard a gruff voice speak to him. "There's your two cents! Now, what are you going to do to me?" It was Samedi! The same demented Sphynx that Shadowclaw cussed out! "L-listen, I'm s-sorry, r-really! I had a bad day! Workfolk left my family to starve, and..." Samedi interrupted him. "Now, look, my rude friend, we can't have cats cursing at each other at the Twoleg place. It's simply not polite!" Samedi then grabs him and shoves the cowering cat against the tree, "I'm just going to have to teach you some manners." Shadowclaw was so terrified that he literally begged as he saw the Sphynx raise his sharp claw. "Please don't! I have a family! A little kit! Please! I'll do anything to make it up! ANYTHING!" Samedi stopped, and smirked as he raised a hairless brow, "Anything, says you?" "Uh-Huh..." "Alrighty then..." Samedi smiled as he released the cat from his grip. He then asked for Shadowclaw's name. "Ummm… sure, but since we're out here, I want this to be private." Shadowclaw said. He then whispered the name in his large ear. "Ummm… sure, but since we're out here, I want this to be private." Shadowclaw said. He then whispered the name in his large ear. "Shadowclaw… What an interesting name... Tsk-tsk, lousy physic tho, lousy! Fur, height, weight, bla, bla, bla. Right-e-o, Shadow! Here's the deal, I let you off if you promise to do a little favor for me!" "Shadowclaw… What an interesting name... Tsk-tsk, lousy physic tho, lousy! Fur, height, weight, bla, bla, bla. Right-e-o, Shadow! Here's the deal, I let you off if you promise to do a little favor for me!" "Umm... Okay.. What?" "Hmmm.... I really don't know. I haven't thought of it yet... Tell you what, you just toddle on back to your mundane, meaningless little life and when I need you, I'll call. Fair? Good. Great! I'll be in touch." "Umm... Okay.. What?" Samedi then leaves, his malevolent chuckles still ringing in Shadowclaw's head, making the poor cat shiver and quake in fear. Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Demon/Devil Category:Beings Category:FanFiction Category:Fan-made